User talk:KillerZ
Keep the designations as they are We should focus on the names they used as designations in the credits only. The names used in the film are often different from the ones used in the novelization. So there was no need to change the names of the Debutante or her sister, since we have no definite on their actual identities. --Traitor Hater 2000 (talk) 15:53, March 1, 2017 (UTC) No, because she was also called Lindsey in the novelization. While either one could be a false name, it's better to use their designations stated in the credits because we have no concrete clue why the filmmakers had them do what they did. --Traitor Hater 2000 (talk) 16:07, March 1, 2017 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this community as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wiki. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wiki, including and many more. If you have adopted an older community with talk pages you can also enable and here. If you are interested in the new feature, you can request it through . *Customize your community's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize the and convert infoboxes to the new for your mobile device visitors. *Look through the various useful reports available at including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your community. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow contributors. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of running a wiki, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 05:28, March 10, 2017 (UTC) Comic I'm really impressed that you managed to get one or two pages out of the original comic book onto this wiki. If you could scan the whole thing onto some website, or at least give us a link to where you found the pages, ReadComicOnline.com would be very appreciative. And so would I. Sound okay? Long live the Sith (talk) 00:46, July 18, 2017 (UTC) :I think copying the whole comic is agaist the copyright laws. Best to upload single panels. I'm a bit active on comicvine.com, and that's why there is a rule there against uploading even full-page scans.--KillerZ (talk) 13:29, July 18, 2017 (UTC) The name Lucy Lucy: The source wasn't mine. Someone just added it, so I had to consider it as the genuine article. If Lucy's not her real name, then maybe she could go back to being named "Debutante's Sister" for the sake of convenience. --Traitor Hater 2000 (talk) 23:09, September 15, 2017 (UTC)